Lazlow Jones
Lazlow Jones – postać z serii Grand Theft Auto, nie będąca postacią fikcyjną, znany po prostu jako Lazlow. Występuje w większości gier począwszy od Grand Theft Auto III oprócz Grand Theft Auto Advance i Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Lazlow jest gospodarzem Technofile, programu radiowego nadawanego przez około 80 różnych stacji radiowych w Ameryce. Pisał również artykuły do magazynu Playboy i jest regularnym gościem programu Opie and Anthony Show nadawanego w stacji "XM Satellite Radio". Pomoc przy produkcji Grand Theft Auto zwiększyła jego popularność wśród Amerykanów. Rola w GTA Uniwersum 3D Lazlow urodził się w MidwestW uniwersum 3D wspomina jednak, że pochodzi z Upstate. w 1962 roku. Matka wychowywała go początkowo samodzielnie, gdyż ojciec opuścił ich i nie interesował się swoim synem. Potem jego matka wyszła za Isaaca Hamersteina, którego Lazlow znienawidził i nie respektował ustalanych przez niego zasad. Później zachęcany przez innych przystąpił do wojska, lecz szybko z niego zrezygnował. Później w 1984 roku przeprowadził się do Reddick na Florydzie zaczął pracować tam jako stażysta w stacji radiowej V-Rock. Prowadził ją wtedy z Couzinem Edem, który ubliżał mu i nie traktował go jako współprowadzącego. Ed na antenie wyśmiewał się również z jego zniewieściałego głosu oraz podważał to jakoby Lazlow był heteroseksualny. Po jakimś czasie Couzin Ed został wyrzucony z pracy zaś radiostacja przeniosła swoją siedzibę do Vice City. W 1986 roku głównym prowadzącym został wówczas Lazlow awansując tym samym z roli stażysty. Zmienił on swój styl (zaczął nosić skórzaną kurtkę oraz zapuścił włosy) oraz zaczął przejmować cechy charakteru swojego byłego współpracownika. Ostatecznie niezadowolony z niskiej płacy postanowił porzucić pracę w V-Rock zbijając przy tym jedną z szyb znajdującą się w studiu. Po straceniu pracy w V-Rock długi czas był bezrobotny i szukał stacji radiowej, która mogłaby go zatrudnić. Przeniósł się również do San Andreas, gdzie początkowo próbował bezskutecznie dostać pracę w programie I Say/You Say emitowanego na antenie WCTR. Później udało mu się jednak dostać pracę w tej samej radiostacji po tym jak prowadzący audycji radiowej Pressing Issues – Billy Dexter – został w 1992 roku zamordowany podczas wywiadu z Jackiem Howitzerem. W programie tym przeprowadził wywiad m.in. z popularnym raperem OG Lockiem (który o mało go nie zastrzelił, gdyż Lazlow był przekonany, że w muzyce nic nie zmieniło się od lat 80.) oraz założycielem sekty Epsilon, Crisem Formage. Podczas rozmowy z Crisem rozmawiał również z jednym ze słuchaczy jakim był Darius Fontaine (twórca programu Inversion Therapy), oskarżony przez Lazlowa o uprawianie seksu z jego matką „w ramach terapii”. W 1994 roku został aresztowany przez policję za prześladowanie. W międzyczasie Lazlow wyjechał do Liberty City porzucając pracę w WCTR. W 1998 roku zaczął pracować w stacji radiowej LCFR, gdzie był gospodarzem programu Chatterbox. Rozmawiał w nim ze słuchaczami i odpowiadał na ich pytania. Został najprawdopodobniej zwolniony z radiostacji po tym jak w tym samym roku zmuszał kobietę do dotykania go. Kilka lat później ożenił się, lecz często zdradzał swoją nową małżonkę ze swoją sekretarką. W 2001 roku wraz z pomocą biznesmena Donalda Love'a i jego firmy Love Media udało mu się powrócić z nową radiostacją – Gaduła 109 – która była poświęcona w całości jego rozmowom ze słuchaczami. Na eterze rozmawiał również z różnymi znanymi postaciami takimi jak Fernando Martinez (założyciel Nowego Początku Fernanda) oraz Reedem Tuckerem. W tym samym roku został posądzony o dawanie łapówek stacji radiowej w zamian za nadawanie jego audycji i ponownie stracił pracę w radiu. Uniwersum HD Był później wielokrotnie aresztowany i rozwiodła się z nim żona, która przyłapała go na uprawianiu seksu z jego stażystką, po czym wyprowadziła się do jego najlepszego przyjaciela. W 2002 roku aresztowano go za publiczne oddawanie moczu na stadionie klubu Liberty City Swingers. Dwa lata później ponownie został schwytany za łapówkarstwo, zaś rok po tym aresztowano go za obnażanie się przed starszymi kobietami, co było jego fetyszem. W 2008 roku rozpoczął również zbiórkę pieniędzy na reaktywację swojej stacji radiowej w Liberty City. Zapuścił również wąsy, wyłysiał i zaczął ćwiczyć na siłowni. Dzięki współpracy z firmą ZiT udało mu się zebrać potrzebne fundusze i utworzył Integrity 2.0. Zmienił trochę format swoich audycji, przez co zamiast odbierać telefony od słuchaczy zaczął nadawać audycje w terenie, spacerując po mieście i zaczepiając napotkanych na jego drodze ludzi. Potem na kilka tygodni przestał nadawać swój program, gdyż wyczerpały mu się wcześniej zebrane fundusze. Powrócił jednak z radiostacją na eter, gdyż zapożyczył się u swojej matki na 400 tysięcy dolarów oraz dzięki współpracy z firmą jego ojczyma – Isaac Hammerstein and Daughters Funeral Services. Powracając na antenę, zatrudnił Jorge'a oraz planował uruchomić stronę internetową, na której transmitowane byłyby jego audycje. Jego radiostacja nie przetrwała próby czasu, przez co ponownie był zmuszony do szukania nowej pracy. Przeprowadził się do Los Santos, gdzie rozpoczął pracę jako jeden z gospodarzy programu Chwała lub Chała emitowanego na kanale Weazel. W międzyczasie zaczął pracować nad własną książką, został okrzyknięty najprzystojniejszym mężczyzną w Stanach Zjednoczonych i dostał wiele propozycji dotyczących zagrania w różnych filmachInformacje ze strony internetowej Fameorshame.net.. Podpisał również kontrakt, dzięki któremu otrzymał pracę jako współprowadzący programu Chattersphere w stacji radiowej WCTR wraz z Michele Makes. Nie mogąc pogodzić się z faktem, iż jego kariera zatoczyła koło (tak jak w latach 80. jest zwykłym współprowadzącym), cały czas kłóci się z Michele o to, kto powinien być „gwiazdą programu”. W Chattersphere Michele i Lazlow rozmawiają z takimi osobistosciami jak Jimmy Boston, Tyler Dixon i Brat Adrian. Podczas przesłuchań do czternastej edycji programu Chwała czy Chała Lazlow poznał Tracey De Santę. Podczas jej występu na wizji, kiedy prezentowała ona swój mocno erotyczny taniec, Lazlow przyłączył się do niej, co rozwścieczyło jej ojca Michaela De Santa, który wraz ze swoim kolegą Trevorem Philipsem rzucił się na niego, wywołując tym samym zamieszanie w studiu nagraniowym. Gospodarz programu próbował uciec swoim czerwonym Dilettante. Wywiązał się wówczas pościg, który zakończył się ostatecznie rozładowaniem się baterii w samochodzie Lazlowa w kanale burzowym. Tam był zmuszony przez Trevora do ściągnięcia spodni i tańczenia, podczas gdy ten wszystko nagrywał, by wrzucić to później do internetu. Po tych wydarzeniach Tracey próbując wrócić do programu prosiła o pomoc Lazlowa. Ten spotkał się z nią w salonie tatuażu Blazing Tattoo w Centrum Vinewood. Na miejscu zaproponował jej powrót na scenę w zamian za seks oralny. Okazuje się jednak, że całą rozmowę słyszał ojciec Tracey, który postanawia „wynegocjować” lepsze warunki. Obezwładnia on Lazlowa i wykonuje na nim pearcing, odcina jego charakterystyczny kucyk i wykonuje mu falliczny tatuaż, po czym rozkazuje mu wzięcie jego córki do programu i odchodzi. Lazlow spełnia rozkaz Michaela i dzięki swoim kontaktom udaje mu się przepchnąć Tracey do finału 14. edycji programu. Niestety dziewczyna ostatecznie nie wygrywa programu, przegrywając z Trzema Trzepiącymi Małpiszonami. Oburzony Lazlow zaczyna obrażać jury programu, aż w końcu atakuje Hugha Harrisona, mówiąc, że nie jest on prawdziwym Brytyjczykiem, a następnie zaczyna się z nim szarpać. Po jakimś czasie podczas premiery filmu Krach przeprowadzał wywiady na czerwonym dywanie przed Teatrem Orientalnym, pracując jako reporter w programie Weazel News. Przed premierą filmu rozmawiał z osobistościami takimi jak Anton Beaudelaire, David Richards czy Milton McIlroy. Gdy zauważył go Michaela De Santa, Lazlow zaczął przed nim uciekać, obawiając się o własne życie. Pięć lat później Lazlow zaczął pracować dla Tony'ego Prince'a, który planował otworzenie nowego klubu nocnego w Los Santos. Tony zlecił mu i protagoniście GTA Online znalezienie DJ-a, który grałby w jego nowym klubie, podkreślając przy tym, że Lazlow nie nadaje się na klubowego DJ-a. Ten proponuje więc pomóc mu w znalezieniu gwiazd, które zachęciłby do odwiedzania nowego klubu, by zwiększyć jego popularność na co Tony zgadza się. Kolejny raz protagonista spotyka go medytującego wraz z English Davem w nowo otwartym klubie. Po przybyciu Anthony'ego i ogłoszeniu przez Dave, że ten znalazł nowego DJ-a (Solomuna), wraz z innymi wypija kolejkę alkoholu. Po tym zostaje z Tonym przy barze, gdy protagonista i Dave jadą odebrać DJ-a. Po przyjeździe Solomuna Lazlow wręcza mu nagrania mix tape'ów które stworzył, lecz Anthony wyrzuca je i odprowadza nowego DJ-a na scenę. Później Lazlow zapowiada nowego gościa w klubie nocnym. Później Lazlow zleca protagoniście kilka misji, kontaktując się z nim przez telefon. W ramach tych misji protagonista odbiera nowych celebrytów, którzy mają podnieść popularność jego klubu. Wśród nich znajdują się takie sławy jak: Jimmy Boston, Tyler Dixon, Poppy Mitchell, Lacey Jonas, Kerry McIntosh i Miranda Cowan. Kartoteka Występowanie w misjach Grand Theft Auto V * Chwała lub chała * Rodzinne pojednanie * Krach Grand Theft Auto Online * Klub nocny * Solomun * Zarządzanie klubem nocnym (pracodawca) Ciekawostki * W czasie wydarzeń z Grand Theft Auto V ma 51 lat, ale wygląda na młodszą osobę. * Podobnie jak Triady, uważa że Trevor i Michael są parą homoseksualistów. * Pod koniec misji Chwała lub chała wyznaje, że ponownie uzależnił się od masturbacji i robi to nawet prowadząc samochód. * Mimo, że uniwersum HD nie jest „kontynuacją” uniwersum 3D, to Lazlow występuje w dwóch uniwersach a jego występy w poprzednich radiostacjach są kanoniczne z wydarzeniami dziejącymi się w nowym uniwersum (jego wcześniejsze miejsca pracy były wymienione m.in. w radiostacji Integrity 2.0). * W jednym z odcinków Chwały lub chały, Anita Mendoza wspomina, że według tabloidów Lazlow uprawiał seks z Siobhan O'Day w zamian za jej dojście do finału, jednak Lazlow zaprzecza tym pogłoskom. Galeria Plik:Lazlow Jones (VC - art).jpg|Artwork Lazlowa z GTA Vice City Plik:Lazlow Jones (O).png|Lazlow w GTA Online Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona Kategoria:Aleja Gwiazd Kategoria:Prawdziwe postacie Kategoria:Didżeje radiowi de:Lazlow en:Lazlow Jones es:Lazlow Jones pt:Lazlow Jones